Forget To Remember
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: It's easy for us to forget, remembering is the hard part. (Multiple POV)
1. Prologue: What Day Is It, Fredward?

**A/N: SURPRISE! So, I lied, but as I said before, I believe there is such a thing as lying for a good cause ;) So, this is NOT a one-shot, this is a brand new MULTI-CHAPTER story! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**Summary: It's easy for us to forget, remembering is the hard part. (Multiple POV)**

****This is how the multiple POV will work: I will state what POV it is at the beginning of every chapter, so please look for it.**

**For this chapter (prologue): **_**SAM'S POV**_

**Prologue: What day is it, Fredward?**

It's easy for us to forget, remembering is the hard part.

I left apartment 8C for the last time. Part of me hated the idea; leaving the life I'd had for so long, but in my heart I knew it was the right thing. After Carly left, Spencer sold five of his sculptures to big-time art dealers, Gibby was set to go to veterinary school in Florida, and Freddie got accepted to the University of New York City for Technology. Everyone else was moving on, and now it was my turn.

Believe it or not, I was accepted to the University of California in Los Angeles for Journalism. My Senior Year at Ridgeway went well, with the help of a certain tech nerd.

My ticket was in my pocket, the suitcases were packed, and I was ready to go...for the most part. There was one last thing I had to do before I left. It was going to be difficult, so I had avoided it until the very last moment.

I had to say goodbye to Fredward.

Gibby had already left for Florida; we'd had a goodbye party for him. Spencer and I decided to keep in touch; spending so much time with Carly before she left for Italy, it's almost like he was my brother too. It was hard saying goodbye. Now, I had to say goodbye to the dork.

I prided myself on being able to humiliate him and be cruel to him, but things had changed and now, I can honestly say he was one of the people I would truly miss.

My fist was two centimeters from the door and I couldn't get it to budge. In my mind, I told myself to go ahead and knock, but it my heart, it was a different story. I lowered my fist and realized then that I had never been one for knocking. A safety pin was pulled out of my boot by my hand and I picked the lock to Apartment 8D.

The door slowly squeaked open. I looked inside to see Benson on the couch watching Galaxy Wars. When it comes to him, I'd expect nothing less.

"Hey, Benson," His head shot in my direction. I fully came into the apartment and shut the door behind me, "You really should get this door fixed."

"Puckett, what are you doing here?!" He looked almost panicky. Maybe it was a bad time?

"I just wanted to-" Before I could do one of the hardest thing I'd ever have to do, a brunette girl walked out of the kitchen.

"Have they got to the planet yet?" She asked, sitting on the couch with popcorn. Then, she noticed me, "who's your friend?"

"I'm Sam," After introducing myself, I said, "Fredward, I see you're busy, so I'll just go."

My mind exploded. I came all the way over there just to see that he just doesn't care? Who was this girl? You know what, maybe goodbye wouldn't be so bad after all.

I left without another word, slamming the door behind me. Before I could reach the elevator, I felt a hand on my arm, "Sam-"

My arm tore away from his grasp, "Don't start," I said sharply, "I come all the way down here to find you with some girl!"

"She's-" Benson tried, but my left hand gestured for him to stop.

"Save it," I knew he'd be hard to say goodbye to; that's why I saved him and Spencer for last, but by the looks of it, I should've left without anything.

"She's a friend alright!" He exclaimed, "I met her at a tech expo and I've been showing her around."

My tone grew a little less angry and a little more disappointed. He didn't remember, "Do you remember that conversation we had a couple of weeks ago at Gibby's goodbye party? You know about college, what we're going to do, when we're leaving?"

His head gave a nod, but he still wasn't sure what was going on, "What day is it, Fredward?"

My anger was caused by his lack of notice. I thought he cared enough to...well, I don't know, say goodbye? No, he couldn't even remember that I was leaving that day.

"Friday?" Okay, maybe some of the torture I gave him in years past he actually deserved.

I had to ask him one more question, "What did you plan on doing today?"

"Showing Ally around Seattle, watching Galaxy Wars," It sounded like a casual day, nothing special. We were friends, even though neither of us would fess up to it. Since Carly left, I had hung out with him, and we saw each other all the time. So, if a friend was leaving, wouldn't you want to say goodbye to them?

I waited for him to say more, "Nothing special."

That broke me, it was time to go, "Bye, Benson."

I'd had the suitcases in the hallway by the elevator. My hands grasped the handles and pulled them in.

"Sam, we need to talk about this! Please!" He was still far down the hallway, and I hadn't gone down yet.

"No, not now," He didn't want to talk to me then, or touch me, otherwise his arms may be detached from his body; good thing he was far down the hall.

"Fine, then later," I looked at him again, knowing this'd be how I'd remember him; this was the last time I'd see him.

I can't even bare to tell him what's really going on, "Later, Benson."

As the elevator doors shut, he caught a glimpse of the suitcases and grew wide-eyed. He tried to stop the elevator doors, but failed.

At that moment, an alert came on his phone:

_June 21st_

_Sam leaves for L.A._

He frantically made his way to the lobby, but the elevator had beat him to it; I'd already gone and by the time he got to the front of the building, I was in a taxi on my way to the airport.

Benson put his head against the wall of the building and saw a picture on the ground.

It was one of me and him at Gibby's party. I had it in my suitcase, and I wrote on the back of it quickly before I threw it on the ground, hoping he'd find it.

He picked it up and looked at the writing on the back:

_I hate you._

So, that was it, the last time I'd see Seattle, its few perks and many downfalls.

At least that's what I thought.

**A/N: REVIEW! It's the ultimate motivator for me to update!**

**SAM & CAT TONIGHT (6/8/13) 8/7C ONLY ON NICKELODEON!**


	2. Chapter 1: Those People Are Hard To Find

**A/N: So, I had to update this one because you all gave me such amazing feedback for the prologue! I'd like to give shout-outs to the following people:**

**LadyJames**

**Invader Johnny**

**bhuey072**

**ilove2shipseddie**

**SeddieFan99**

**alex02**

**jimbo74**

**JJLHOTITEM1**

**PinaySeddier**

**StyxAndStones90**

**ChicagoBears**

**Also, thanks to my other two guests that reviewed! Thank you all for your amazing support and feedback! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly!**

****POV for this chapter: **_**Freddie's POV**_

**Chapter 1: ****Those People Are Hard To Find**

_7 years later_

The rain was coming down in sheets. Roads were full of puddles and sewers struggled to drain the water from them.

I could hear it from inside my apartment. It was a hard and heavy rain, but I wasn't surprised; that's classic Seattle.

My hands grabbed the window that led out to my fire escape. Good thing no water had come in because it had been open. After it was closed, the volume of the rain decreased, but only a little bit.

I couldn't help but think about that night on the fire escape with Sam; maybe that's where the insanity we call our relationship began.

That day had repeated in my mind so many times: the day she left. I knew it was my fault, and I knew I screwed up, but I also knew there was something else she wasn't telling me.

Neither of us had ever admitted that we had a friendship, but the truth was, we did. I knew who she was: a blond-headed, unpredictable, meat-loving maniac. Over the years of her torment, I had picked up a thing or two.

Things like, she's embarrassed to cry in front of anyone except Carly, she hates having her hair up in a ponytail, and she never gets too close to guys because she's afraid they'll mimic her dad's behavior and leave her. I knew things she didn't want me to know; things she didn't even know I knew.

So, I knew there was something else bothering her that day. I just didn't know what it was or if I ever would know.

Sam had an advice column online. I guessed that college paid off for her. As for me, after I finished college, I got a job at the Pear Company...in Seattle.

I came back to Seattle and lived in the same apartment I had lived in four years earlier. My mom had remarried and moved to a place she referred to as her 'dream house', so I talked to Lewbert and he hadn't rented it out.

So, in the last three years, I had started as an employee at Pear and now I was Assistant Manager.

Carly had kept in touch. She was a film editor in Italy and had met a man named Bruno. I could tell she was happy and completely satisfied with her life.

I wished I could've said the same for myself.

Of course my job was great, but I didn't feel like everything else was. My life wasn't complete; I was like a puzzle missing that one final piece.

I sat down on the couch in my living room with my laptop. Sam had posted a new column. I didn't even know why I read them, but I did. Every single one.

My fingers pressed the button below my track pad and the column opened. I began to read:

_Just Ask Sam_

_Sam,_

_This guy I know is a real nerd, but he's my best friend. He forgot that we had plans last Saturday and hung out with his other friends. He keeps trying to apologize, but I was so mad that I haven't talked to him since. Should I forgive him and move on?_

_Ashley_

_Ashley, _

_I know exactly what you're going through because I went through a similar situation. I haven't talked to him in years, but for your situation, which is slightly different, this is what I would suggest: If you guys are really good friends, you guys will be able to move on from this. Give him another chance to make it up to you. By the looks of it, he WILL make it up to you. Ashley, I would also suggest that you try to stay friends with him. There are people who make mistakes and don't apologize or make it up to the person. Those people are hard to find; the ones that stick by you through thick and thin, and accept you and care for you the way no one else will. Which is why when we find them, we need to be glad we did, no matter how many mistakes they make._

_Sam_

I swallowed hard. He never went after her, never made it up to her, never apologized...only for two reasons. She left so fast that I didn't have a chance and...

As I thought about it, I pulled open the cover of my TV guide to reveal the picture she had thrown on the ground seven years earlier. I turned it over:

_I hate you._

After that, I knew I shouldn't go after her. She hated me and I couldn't blame her.

The sound of my phone ringing snapped me out of my deep thoughts. I pulled it out of my pocket, looked at the caller ID and answered it.

"Hi Carly," The line was quiet for a moment.

"Guess what?" Her tone was full of excitement. Usually, that meant she was excited about something completely not worth getting excited about. Like the last month she called me, she got excited because she won five bucks with a lottery scratch-off thing.

"What?" She didn't take a second to say what was on her mind. It was like she exploded.

"I'm coming back to Seattle!" I took a second to take that in. It being seven years since Carly was there, I wasn't expecting that she'd be visiting anytime soon.

"What?" It's not like I didn't want her there, it would be great to see her again, but why was she coming back now?

"Well, I thought it was a great time to visit Spencer and I have some exciting news! Bruno and I will be there in three days!" She sounded ecstatic, so I figured it must have been something good. Spencer still lived in Apartment 8C and he owned his own Art Gallery. He had come a long way.

"Well, that's great. I guess I'll see you then."

"Yup. See ya later, Freddie!" She hung up and I was left to sit alone.

At that moment, I wondered if Sam and Carly had been in touch. If they had, I'm sure Carly would fill me in on how Sam is.

I started to think Sam would never forgive me.

And if that was true, would I ever see Sam again?

Knowing Sam, I thought the answer was no, but...

...it turns out I didn't know Sam as well as I thought I did.

**A/N: Remember, every review decreases the time it takes me to update ;) **


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Here's a brand new chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: All properties of iCarly go to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home**

_Carly's POV_

If I ate one more bag of roasted peanuts, I was going to explode.

We only had one hour before we landed in Seattle. I'd already ate four bags of peanuts (I skipped breakfast). Bruno was asleep, which I already knew because well, it was quiet and he likes to talk..._a lot_, but that's one of the things I loved about him. He always had an opinion and always found a way to express it, no matter how bold it was.

Bruno and I met a year and a half after I came to Italy. He was actually a cousin of one of the guys servicing in the military with my dad. My dad actually liked Bruno, and he was only six months older than me.

We'd been dating five and a half years and he finally got down on one knee. He asked me if it would be alright if we spent the rest of our lives together. I smiled and of course, I said yes. My dad said that he'd be able to come home for good in six months and that I should go visit Spencer.

So, now we were headed back to Seattle and I had no idea what to expect...okay, that's not entirely true.

Sam and I had kept in touch. Not twenty-four/seven, but every once in a while. She'd told me about her and Freddie's falling out. From how she described it, it was bad. I just wanted my friends to be as happy as I was at my wedding and I was determined to make that happen.

I'd actually talked to Sam before we left Italy...

_"Hello?" Sam answered. Somehow she seemed surprised to get a call._

_"Sam, it's Carly," I missed her a lot. I'd made friends in Italy, but I still considered Sam to be my best friend._

_"Hey, what's up?" It was really important to me to tell everybody about the engagement in person, but it took everything I had to keep myself from telling her._

_"I'm coming back to Seattle!" I didn't really know how she'd react, but I hope she'd be happy._

_"Really? Not that I'm not happy for you, it's just...why are you coming back now?" Sam was shocked, that much was clear. It didn't make sense to them why it was such random timing. It really wasn't random, but they didn't know that, so how could I blame her?_

_"Well, I've got some news and well, I miss Spencer, so it seemed like a good time for a visit," The line was fuzzy for a moment._

_Sam was at her laptop, working on her advice column. I had read a few, but I hadn't read them all. From what I had read, I knew Sam was good at giving advice, "Well, what's the news?"_

_"I really want to tell you," Carly swallowed, "in person."_

_"No!" Sam shot back, rejecting the idea immediately. I expected that reaction._

_Coming back to Seattle meant that Sam had to face the past and, more importantly, Freddie._

_"C'mon, Sam, don't you want to see me? It's been seven years since we've seen each other," Part of me said that to make her feel guilty, but I just wanted to see her. Talking on the phone only goes so far..._

_"Carly, I have to work on my column," That was a bad excuse, and I knew it._

_"You know what?" Sam waited for me to continue, "I know you're scared to see Freddie and having to deal with what happened, but he's my friend too! I want to have you both there! Now, you can either be the Sam I know and love and put the past behind you and come to Seattle, or you can stay in L.A. and disappoint your best friend! Now, what's it gonna be?"_

_I felt bad about being so harsh, but I couldn't let her just do this to herself. She hadn't dated anyone since she left Seattle and she'd kind of closed herself off. This was her chance to come out of her shell._

_Sam sighed deeply, "I'll be there tomorrow."_

_"Good," I smiled, satisfied, "Besides, you're column's online. Just bring your laptop and you can work on it whenever."_

_Sam knew that it was a bad excuse, but she had to find a way out of it. Who knows what would happen when she saw Freddie?_

_After a moment, I spoke again, "If you never face the past, you can't conquer it."_

_The blonde knew her brunette best friend was right. She didn't have to say that because her sigh said it for her._

_"For you," Sam told me, "not for him."_

_I swallowed. If I was going to clean up this mess, I was going to have my work cut out for me, "See you soon."_

_"See ya, Shay," The line went dead and I sat down on the sidewalk that she'd been walking in. My eyes closed and I listen to the sound of the Italy streets. At the moment, there weren't many cars coming down the road. For about ten seconds, it was dead quiet. I let it soak in because I knew...that was the last bit of quiet I would be hearing for a while._

I hadn't told Freddie that Sam was coming. He was more negotiable than Sam, but I figured I'd just take the hit for it later. They needed to work this out.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on mine. It was Bruno, now awake, "We're almost there."

"Yeah," Bruno was eager, but I wasn't. If Sam and Freddie were going to still be fighting by the time of the wedding, everything would be a disaster. I wanted everything to be perfect and everyone to be happy. Seeing my two best friends going at it would ruin it all.

So much had changed since we were just three idiots in an attic making a web show. Things had gotten more difficult.

I realized that no matter what I did, I couldn't change the past or control it, but I could control the future.

The pilot came over the intercom, as the plane lowered. We were landing. I saw the Seattle Space Needle and smiled, "Welcome home."

I expected for this to be an interesting year leading up to the wedding...

...and I was right. _  
_

**A/N: Well, well, well, what's going to happen next? I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Review please, it decreases the time between updates! :)**


End file.
